


Splish-Splash

by VelvetSky



Series: Life Can Be Crazy [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: After hours swimming, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, OT3, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/pseuds/VelvetSky
Summary: After a mission, Bucky, Steve, and Darcy take a little after hours dip in the pool.





	Splish-Splash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackIris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/gifts).



> For my Blogversary fics. This one is for @blackirisposts I really hope this came out well, and you like it.
> 
> The prompt: Darling! For my first request *insert hysteric giggling here* Steve/Bucky/Darcy and sneaking into a water park or pool after hours? Fluff and fun, please? Love you! ❤
> 
> A/N: I was trying to have smut, but I wasn’t sure about pool sex, and then I think I psyched myself out. So no smut, just some skinny dipping.

The team just got finished running a very tedious recon mission, that turned into a fast and somewhat dirty take down of a small Hydra offshoot that started doing its own thing sometime in the 1990s. They were much more low key and under the radar, but dangerous, and were starting to show themselves more freely. And they'd situated themselves in a remote outpost in the mountains, with a great terrain advantage. But after a few weeks of watching and tracking the movements from the team's makeshift base of operations, which happened to be part of a posh hotel Tony rented out a few rooms in, and some top notch intelligence, they took it down. Darcy was tech support and the one monitoring the team from the base, with the team consisting of Steve, Bucky, Sam, Clint, Natasha, and Wanda.

It was May in the Swiss Alps, and it was fairly quiet. Right in the middle of the off season. Ski season had ended over a month ago, and the summer high, hiking season wouldn't kick in for another month. It was easy for Tony to rent out a chunk of the hotel for the team to do their thing, while he and a few others were off handling another matter in South America. There were only a handful of other 'real' guests at the hotel, just enough though, to keep the staff occupied while the team came and went frequently over the course of those few weeks, always dressed in regular clothing, keeping a low profile, in case there were people watching the surrounding area, such as the hotel, for threats like them.

A clean up crew was being called in, and they likely would be able to leave tomorrow, but for the moment, they were there, still. A small team, lead by Maria, had arrived to secure the scene, and Natasha and Clint left with a couple of the high level personnel of the operation to take them back for questioning and whatever else was to be done with them. After the day's events, Wanda had quickly retired to her room at the hotel to rest, she didn't even want to deal with the debrief yet. Sam hung out for that, but then decided to knock off early, he was going to order some room service, watch a movie, and go to bed early. Which left Darcy with Steve and Bucky. Steve was on the com line half the evening with Maria and Tony, alternately. Darcy had a bunch of info to send off to Tony, and Maria, and Natasha, and back to FRIDAY. Bucky was mostly just sitting, having some room service and watching them.

None of which was uncommon. Most of the days and nights the last few weeks had involved Sam and Wanda turning in early, unless they had to be up later for something. Natasha and Clint had usually hung around a while, but retired to their room, they were sharing, though possibly to drink and have fun, rather than sleep. While Steve worked late, which usually meant Darcy did too, because he was looking over all the information collected from the day, which was her job to collect together, and organize. And Bucky always seemed to hang out until Steve was finished, usually eating and watching movies, and occasionally commenting on something. It meant she'd been spending a lot of time with them. She'd known them casually prior to the mission, but this was a lot more time in close quarters, and she was learning little things about them, and finding herself staring at them, a lot.

It was nearly midnight when Steve finally set the phone down, sighed, and pushed aside some files he'd been looking at. "Okay, I think we're done. Hopefully we'll get to clear out tomorrow."

Bucky sat up straighter and looked over at Steve. "I think that calls for some fun and relaxation before we leave then."

"What did you have in mind?" Steve had an eyebrow up, but the smile suggested he was already game for anything Bucky was about to suggest.

Darcy was just looking between them, curious about what they planned to do, but said nothing, as she didn't figure it concerned her.

"The hotel pool and spa. It closed a bit ago, but I know how to get in, and the staff won't care as long as we don't wreck the place." Bucky clearly had been planning for the opportunity to use the pool when no one else was around.

Steve chuckled, shaking his head a little. "The staff won't mind, huh?"

"I did a little poking around when I had a few minutes. What can I say, I saw the pool and really wanted to go in there, but there was work. Now, no work, and I want to swim." Bucky chuckled, he could tell Steve was already on board.

The mission had wound up a little longer and crazier than expected, but that was why they'd brought the team they did, they knew it could get messy. And Steve was ready to get a little relaxation after it all. Even he was feeling it after a few weeks of non stop work. "Then I suppose we ought to sneak into the pool and take a swim."

Darcy smiled a little, it was kind of funny, the two of them planning something a little off the rules, but also so simplistic, for two super soldier heroes. As the guys stood up, she shifted to clean up some of the files laying around. She wasn't planning on heading right to bed, and getting things straightened up now sounded better than dealing with it in the morning, when hopefully she'd be busy packing to get to go home.

"Hey, Doll, you coming with?" Bucky had taken to calling her 'Doll' early on in the mission, it had basically slipped out, and when she smiled at him that first time he did it, he kind of kept doing it. He liked the way she smiled every single time.

Darcy looked up. "Oh? What, me come swimming?"

"Yeah, you should come with us." Bucky stepped a little closer, while Steve paused his movement and hovered, waiting for, hopefully, her to join them.

Steve and Bucky had talked about Darcy a few times, late at night. The guys were sharing a room, so they got that chance to talk without anyone else lurking around. Darcy had become their favorite topic, which usually was just cute things she'd done that day, and the variety of odd thoughts they'd each had about her. Though it had also involved one serious discussion about if she'd possible go out with one or both of them, the both notion really didn't even need discussion between them, provided she was interested. But that was the big question. She'd been friendly, and lightly flirty with them, but they didn't assume that necessarily meant anything more, but it had gotten their imaginations going, that was for sure.

"It sounds fun, but I didn't bring a swimsuit or anything." Darcy wasn't totally against it, but not having proper attire did give her pause.

"Well, seeing as we're sneaking in, and no one else will be there, you could swim in whatever you feel comfortable swimming in." Bucky hadn't brought swim wear, and doubted Steve did either. He planned to just swim in his underwear, or nothing at all, but he'd stick to underwear if naked made Darcy uncomfortable at this point.

"You don't have to come, but I think it might be fun. You've been working really hard, so if you weren't heading for bed right away, might be a nice way to relax, there's a hot tub there too." Steve had seen the spa facility, it had interested him. Even super soldier muscles appreciated a hot tub and a dip in a pool.

Darcy had not gotten to see the spa facility, despite being the person in the group who spent the most time in the hotel, but that was because she only left the room frequently enough to give an appearance of a tourist, which meant usually at some point, whenever at least one person was left to monitor things, usually it was Sam or Wanda, she would leave the hotel for an hour or two, get coffee somewhere, take some pictures of the scenery, things like that, and then spend the rest of her time ordering food from room service and hanging out in her room, which also doubled as the command center. Fortunately she'd gotten a suite room, so she could close the door to the actual bedroom when everyone else was in the living area of the room having meetings. The temptation of a hot tub alone probably would have gotten her at that point, but the possibility of getting to watch Steve and Bucky swim added an extra appeal to the idea. "Okay, let me straighten this up a little and change."

"Okay, we're going to change too, and we'll come back to get you in say, fifteen minutes?" Steve definitely wanted to put something else on besides what he'd been wearing all day long.

"Okay." Darcy smiled, straightening up the files while they left the room.

They were back at her door in fifteen minutes, and she was just about ready to go. Darcy had changed into some snug black underwear, and some pajama shorts and a tee. She also got herself a towel. The guys had changed into what looked like pajama pants or loose sweatpants, and tees, and likewise, had towels with them. They were downstairs in almost no time, and the door didn't even seem locked with how easily Bucky opened it. They did lock it behind them though. As soon as they got to the pool, Steve and Bucky were stripped down to just boxer briefs and in the water.

Darcy laughed softly at how quickly that happened. She set her towel down on one of the lounge chairs, and shifted, looking at the water. The intention was to go in with everything she had on, but she wanted to gauge the water temperature before deciding how to get in, or even if she wanted to try the pool first. If it was too cold, she was thinking of going straight for the hot tub, which one of the guys had turned on in their, blink and miss it, dash into the pool. She was swishing her toe in the water when Bucky popped up from under the water almost right in front of her.

"Coming in?" He had a big smile on his face, reaching his flesh hand out.

When he did, she yanked her foot back."You're not going to pull me in, are you?"

Bucky had jumped a little. "I wasn't going to, I promise. I was just going to help you in, if you want."

"Okay, just checking." Darcy smiled and sat down along the edge of the pool, letting her legs dangle into the water.

"Promise, I won't pull you in, or dunk you or anything unexpected. Steve, either." Bucky even did a cross the heart motion as he moved a little closer to stand right beside where she sat.

Steve had swam over and nodded with what Bucky said. "Coming in like that?"

"I was going to, yeah. I know it's a little over dressed for a pool, but..." She trailed of and shrugged.

"However you feel comfortable." Steve echoed Bucky's earlier comment.

Darcy chewed her lip a little. "It's like, I feel silly swimming in so much, but the alternative is my underwear, which won't look that good."

"Why? Do you have cartoon characters on your underwear or something? Cause those are cute." The way Bucky grinned when he spoke seemed to make her laugh.

"No. Though I do own some of those. I just haven't shown my stomach, pretty much anywhere, since I was like, fourteen." Darcy was very good at projecting confidence in most situations, but she was also fully clothed when she did that. At somewhere around fourteen, while at the beach with a friend, who was categorically skinny, she caught more than one person snickering behind her back about her 'fat belly', and how she should 'cover that up' because 'no one wants to see that'. Granted, all those comments came from generally stupid, insensitive, teenagers, but it still stung, and Darcy had made a point after that to only buy, and wear, one piece, or tankini style swimsuits. She always wished she could be one of those cute girls in the bikinis, but her body didn't work that way.

"Do you have scars or?" Bucky had become slightly wary about his arm, about where it attached, but tonight he was too tired from the mission to care. And Darcy hadn't struck him as the judgmental type, so he'd tossed off his shirt and jumped in the pool without another thought.

Steve had moved close on her other side, watching her intently, and wondering what it was that made her keep covered up.

"No, I'm just not skinny. I don't have a flat belly that looks good naked." Darcy shrugged a little, trying to keep the fluttering sensation in her belly under control.

"Not that I've seen you undressed, but I just can't imagine you look anything other than amazing." The words were out of Steve's mouth before he could check to make sure they were the appropriate things to say to a woman. But then, he'd always had that problem with women.

Darcy definitely got a bit flushed at that, wondering if that meant Steve had actually been looking at her these last few weeks. He did smile at her a lot, but that had been about it, as far as she could tell. She'd caught Bucky giving her the visual once over a couple times, but even that she didn't really figure meant anything. She shrugged a little, not entirely sure what to say.

"I suppose that could be an odd thing to say, but Steve's not wrong." Bucky jumped in when he saw the furrow on Steve's brow.

Darcy giggled softly, "maybe. I just don't know."

"I can't imagine your stomach looks worse than this." Bucky pointed at the scarring around where his arm attached to his body.

"I don't think that looks that bad, in terms of visual aesthetics anyway. Does it hurt?" Her hand reached out, but stopped short of actually touching Bucky in any way.

"No, not really. Not too much, anymore." With his gaze locked on hers, Bucky leaned his shoulder a little closer, if she did want to touch it. No one had, he wondered a bit what it would feel like. He didn't mind finding out now, with her.

When her fingers made contact, brushing softly over the scarred flesh on Bucky's shoulder, he inhaled sharp and deep. Darcy paused, her fingers lifting just a bit, until she caught his eyes and he leaned into her a bit more. As her fingers stroked the wounded skin, his arms slowly curled around her leg, and his head all but laid in her lap. Darcy looked over at Steve, when Bucky seemed to sink into her. Steve's expression was soft, with a little lopsided smile, almost watching Bucky more than her, until her gaze landed on him.

The touch was softer, and felt even better than Bucky had imagined, his mind didn't even fully know what to do with it. Perhaps that was how he had wound up melding into her so fast. As long as her fingers kept brushing the scarring, he was just going to hang in and feel it. Her body didn't tense when he wrapped his arms around one of her legs and rested his head on her knee, so he didn't think twice about it.

Steve touched Darcy's near arm with a hand, while he had her gaze. Her response was to reach out and trace her finger along his jaw, and Steve's eyelids fluttered as he hummed softly. It felt like, maybe, the both idea, was a real possibility. Steve was completely caught in her eyes, and her touch encouraged his, as his hand moved up her arm, over her shoulder, to trail his fingers down along her spine.

Her shirt was not that thick, Steve's touch made her tremble. It was enough to get Bucky to lift his head to see what was happening. Her fingers spread out over the flesh of his shoulder, while her eyes were still on Steve. The fingers of her other hand stroking Steve's cheek and jaw, until he leaned his head into her touch and turned just enough to kiss the inside of her wrist.

"Was this a plan of some sort?" Her voice was soft, looking from Steve to Bucky, and back again.

"A plan, no. A hope or dream, perhaps." Steve's smile was soft, and he saw Bucky's lips turning up to match him.

"Is this a real thing? Or just like, a wanna hook up in the pool tonight thing?" Darcy wasn't sure she wanted to say no, whichever it was, but she knew a hook up wasn't really her thing.

"We'd like it to be real." Steve smiled, his hand making soft circles over the small of her back.

At the same time, Bucky's real hand was softly brushing up and down Darcy's calf, mostly under the water, while the metal one lightly cradled her heel. "It can be as fast or slow as you want. But we've definitely talked about us both liking you, and wanting you."

For a moment, Darcy was a little speechless. Her face held a soft smile though, as she looked between them, her hands gently massaging whatever flesh she had contact with on each of them. "I can't say I ever dared really think of this idea. But I can't say it never crossed my mind in these weeks of being here, and spending time around you guys." There had been many nights where she went to bed thinking about Steve and Bucky, they were usually the last people she saw each day.

Steve and Bucky smiled almost the exact same way at Darcy's admission, big and broad. "We thought you were beautiful from the start, but working with you every day, it was hard not to just be totally taken with you." Steve avoided overly intensive words, though possibly he and Bucky were already feeling deeper things for her. But he didn't want to overwhelm or rush her.

The fact that they had talked about her to the point they were able to speak for the other seemed to spin her head a little. She liked what was being said though. "Does this make you both my boyfriends?"

"Yes, we would love that." Bucky just blurted the words out, without thought. His mind wasn't really thinking at that point, only feeling. "Can we call you our girl?"

Darcy flushed and grinned. Her hand slid up the side of Bucky's neck to his cheek, and he leaned into her hand. "I like the sound of that."

Steve's other hand had settled on Darcy's knee, and both men stood as close to her as they could, with her still perched on the edge of the pool. "You want to come in?"

"Sure, but maybe I can lose the shirt and shorts." Darcy didn't move to do so though, her hands still on each of their cheeks.

"You can lose whatever you want, or not. No rush, Doll." Bucky certainly didn't mind if she wanted to strip all the way down, he'd do the same if she did. But he also didn't mind if she wanted to go slow, and he knew Steve felt the same way.

She nodded, taking a moment to actually think about just where her comfort zone was, because she was feeling like she was falling into them pretty damn fast. Though her mind seemed to be at a bit of a loss for reasons to slow it down. They were both more genuine than she thought people could really be these days, she wondered if it was because they weren't really of this time. Over the weeks, Bucky had been learning what she liked off the room service menu and ordering extra and sharing with her. Steve ended each night, by looking her in the eyes and very truly asking how she was doing, and to make sure she got some rest, and then started the next day by asking how she was, and making sure she had whatever she needed for the day. "Okay."

As she stood up, and pulled away from them, Bucky and Steve both leaned on the edge of the pool, watching her as she took a few steps back to where her towel was left on one of the pool loungers. They smiled when she seemed to giggle at them. When she started to slide off her shorts, the guys glanced at each other with a smile before looking back at her. Steve felt like he should pinch himself to make sure this was really happening.

Darcy peeled off her shirt slowly, the intensity of the stares chased away any lingering insecurity she seemed to feel about if they really liked the way she looked. It was like she could feel the boldness crawling back into her body. "You know, I've never been skinny dipping before. It always sounded exciting, but I never had an opportunity."

They both perked up even more, but Bucky was the one who found his words. "If you want to try it, we'll try it with you. If you want."

It seemed as soon as she nodded, there were two pairs of boxer briefs being wrung out and tossed onto the pool deck. She had to giggle a little. She may have swayed while unhooking her bra, and for a moment wondered if this was how strippers felt. If so, she understood why that might be appealing. The excited anticipation on their faces turned into big grins and licked lips, when she cast the bra aside. Neither look diminished when her panties followed suit. Darcy had never felt so good naked before. She still sat carefully, when she sat back down, trying not to over expose herself as two gazes seemed to roll over her body a few times. When she shifted to see about actually getting into the water, Steve and Bucky reached, in seemingly perfect sync, to help her in. The pool water was lightly warm, it felt nice, as she was quickly neck deep.

"I've never skinny dipped either." Steve's stare was fixed on hers. He had let go of her as soon as she was in the water, but his body didn't back up.

Bucky had done the same, though he couldn't say the same. It was a distant and fuzzy memory, but it was there, he had tried skinny dipping in his youth. "My last skinny dip was a long time ago, and a bit on the fuzzy size, recall wise."

Darcy didn't mind them close at all, the more they were close, the more she wanted them to stay that way. "Then we can kind of all have this experience together."

There was a solid minute of them all just grinning at each other, following her statement. They finally started to shift, and for a little while, they simply swim around. There were little splashes at one another, and both the guys swam right by Darcy, very close a few times, it made her giggle each time. But otherwise they didn't speak, only watched each other as they moved through the water.

Steve swam by close again, and then stopped and stood up, head and shoulders out of the water. "You know, there should be a few days of downtime. If there was anything around here you wanted to see, we don't have to head back tomorrow."

"Really? I'd like that, I haven't really strayed farther than the town center here, because I could never really leave the room for more than a couple hours at time. I didn't get to do much more than get coffee and some fresh air. Though it is some very fresh air around here." Darcy was bouncing a bit on her toes to keep her head out of the water.

Steve reached to help hold her up, grasping her elbows. When she grasped his arms and pulled herself close enough to wrap her arm around his shoulders, he gasped, then cleared his throat, though his voice still came out a touch wobbly. "We should do that then. Take a few days."

"Definitely." Bucky came up next to Steve, smiling at him, and Darcy. "Tony's wrapping the South America thing, and there's nothing else immediately on the docket. Some relaxation and fun is definitely over due."

Sometimes even when there wasn't a mission, Steve kept so busy. He didn't always know how to slow down and relax without Bucky nudging him to do so. "We could head down to the lake, or drive into one of the cities, whichever one you like." His arms had wrapped around Darcy, though he was attempting to keep his mind from thinking too much about her body being pressed right into his. 

Darcy had tried to keep her toes on the pool floor, but as soon as she wrapped an arm around him, he wrapped around her, and Steve had a firm hold. And the closer Bucky inched, the more her mind thought about being pressed in between them. She was fighting her desire to simply curl her legs around Steve's waist, but she wasn't sure if that might shock him. He did confidence well, but she could see the little hint in his eyes, when he looked at her, that was making sure what he was doing was okay with her. It was very okay with her, but she also didn't want to rush him. She liked that he seemed very concerned with making sure she was okay at every step, most of the guys she'd been with were not so attentive. Maybe that's what made him super. When she felt Bucky's hand brush lightly at her shoulder, she caught a similar expression in his eyes. Darcy was possibly wondering just how she'd found herself here, but she was happy to have somehow gotten here. "An extra day or two here to really enjoy the setting would be nice. I took pictures and walked around, but I'm not sure I really took any of it in. I was too busy watching the clock, to make sure I was back here, to relieve whoever was giving me a break, and thinking about whatever was going on at the time."

"I think we could all do with some down time." Bucky definitely could use a few days to let the stress fall away from his body for a little while. His fingers gently kneading her shoulders as he exhaled, his forehead resting against the back of her head.

Darcy actually moaned at the sensation. She wasn't even aware she'd been carrying that much tension in her body the last few weeks, but clearly, she was. It was enough to let her senses go, and her body wrapped around Steve's. She felt him inhale deep, and squeeze her tighter. Bucky's body pressed lightly into her back, even with Steve's arms around her, and she leaned her head back to his shoulder, her eyes closed. When she spoke, her voice was soft. "This feels crazy, but at the same time perfect."

"Maybe it's a good crazy." There was a soft chuckle in Steve's voice.

"Is there a good kind of crazy?" Bucky looked at Steve, as Darcy just seemed to be relaxed between them.

"I think there is." She still didn't open her eyes, but the corners of her mouth had curled distinctly upwards.

"Good crazy it is, then." They all seemed to chuckle at Bucky's comment, as Darcy opened her eyes and lifted her head.

There was a long stare, before Steve and Darcy's lips were simply drawn into each other. Neither exactly sure who initiated it, if either of them even did. It wasn't clear from Bucky's perspective, but he smiled as soon as Darcy turned her eyes on him. He leaned in, and her hand reached for the back of his head to pull him in. The kiss lingered a moment before all three of them sighed, collectively, heads resting against each other.


End file.
